Transferring a load from a first location to a second location becomes increasingly difficult when the heights of the two locations are substantially different or when the load is heavy. Loading and offloading a load to and from a bed of a truck or a raised platform requires substantial effort and can be dangerous. Prior art devices for transferring loads between locations include ambulance stretchers and scissor lifts. Scissor lifts are excellent devices for moving loads in vertical directions but typically do not allow for the load to be transported onto a platform or bed without offloading the load from the lift. Ambulance stretchers, and other medical transports, do provide the ability to load and offload a person from a bed or platform at differing locations, but fail when the load is much heavier or has an extensive volume, due to the tendency of the stretcher to tip over.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device that addresses the various disadvantages associated with previous loading devices.